muñecos rotos
by Yankeegomera
Summary: Draco es el único que esccha las llamadas de socorro de Harry ¿Porque nadie le escucha? Chart. Death D/H slash


El Niño que Vivió, el Elegido, el Chico Dorado…todos esos nombres le habían sido aplicados alguna vez, pero ahora, ninguno de ellos tenía sentido. Ya no más.

Los ojos verdes miraban fijamente al frente, hacia el paisaje bucólico que se reflejaba en su ventana encantada. Hermione había estado haciéndole una visita un rato antes, hablando interminablemente, diciéndole que no debía perder la esperanza, que encontrarían una solución, tarde o temprano…

Pero Harry sabía mejor que nadie que sus amigos le estaban contando mentiras piadosas, tan solo porque creían que era lo apropiado. Y aunque el moreno gritaba continuamente que quería que aquello acabase de una vez, nadie le escuchaba, nadie quería escuchar….Harry ocupaba su lugar, y todos estaban medianamente satisfechos, todos, menos Harry, claro.

Los oídos del joven captaron el sonido de la puerta y supo que un nuevo visitante acudía a llorar y desahogar su culpabilidad en su hombro. Una vez más. Frustrado e impotente, cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar al desconocido, fingiéndose dormido en su silla. Los suaves pasos le rodearon y una voz totalmente inesperada susurró cerca de su oído.

-Harry…

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de inmediato y por un instante, Harry creyó que realmente se había dormido y estaba soñando. Y acto seguido gritó, gritó su dolor y su rabia a los cuatro vientos, aunque nadie, tan solo un demudado y pálido Draco Malfoy le escucho.

-_Has venido! ¡Creí que ya no vendrías más!_

Susurró con alegría y emoción el moreno, aunque tan solo siguió con la mirada a su visitante mientras este tomaba asiento en su cama, sin dejar de devorarle con los ojos. Con un susurró, Draco respondió, acariciando distraídamente la mano del moreno.

-Ya no me dejaban verte, Harry, he tenido que usar tu capa para ocultarme…

Con ojos repentinamente húmedos el moreno se quejó suavemente, en silencio:

-_Me duele tanto, Draco! Estoy cansado, este dolor no cesa nunca. Es como una cruciatus eterna y me esta volviendo loco poco a poco, ya no quiero luchar más.¿Me ayudaras?_

-Claro, Harry, una promesa es una promesa.

Los ojos verdes se iluminaron levemente ante la sonrisa triste de Draco y el rubio apartó los mechones de cabello negro de su cara.

-_Quiero ir a Hogwarts, Draco, volar una vez más, contigo…_

_ -_Por favor…

Susurró débilmente y con esfuerzo el Griffindor, abriendo los labios por primera vez y dejando de hablar mentalmente con el Slytherin. Draco cogió en brazos a Harry, sujetándole contra su pecho y susurró, dejando rodar sus propias lágrimas.

-Enseguida, dame un momento para prepararme…

-_Gracias Draco, por escucharme…_

El joven Slytherin apareció en los jardines, usando un traslador, llevando su preciosa y frágil carga entre los brazos. Los ojos verdes se iluminaron y centellearon cuando Draco le dio un breve paseo en escoba. Su palidez se había acentuado, y Draco le recostó bajo un sauce, cerca del lago. Con un susurró el Slytherin suplicó:

-¿Estas completamente seguro Harry?

Con los ojos entrecerrados, el moreno susurro trabajosamente, las mejillas levemente rojas por el inusual esfuerzo:

-Quiero que esto acabe…por favor, Draco…

El rubio asintió gravemente y musitó esbozando una sonrisa triste:

-Necesitaba oírtelo decir…bebe Harry, esto te ayudará, lo prometo…

Draco consiguió hacerle tragar una pequeña cantidad del frasco y le acunó entre sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello ensortijado. Harry cerró los ojos, dejándose mecer por la caricia, abandonándose y susurró:

-Draco…

Cuando reabrió los ojos, el moreno se sintió confuso, desorientado y parpadeó. El dolor había casi desaparecido y su cabeza estaba despejada. Se giró y lo que contempló le hizo detenerse.

Apoyados en el árbol, descansaban él y Draco. Al acercarse, vio que la respiración de Draco era débil y lenta y que su tez había palidecido. Su propio rostro estaba pálido, pero eso no le sorprendió. Un carraspeó le hizo girarse al otro lado, varita en mano y Draco sonrió, alzando las manos.

Los ojos verdes se dilataron de sorpresa y volvieron a las dos figuras apoyadas bajo el árbol y comprendió.

-Me estoy muriendo, Harry, como tú…

Los ojos grises brillaron y el joven añadió tendiendo su mano delicada y suave al moreno:

-Prometí ayudarte, amor mío, no quedarme atrás…

Harry enlazó su mano en la del Slytherin y preguntó.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Somos fantasmas?

Con una risa, Draco denegó y ladeó la cara con gesto travieso y pícaro.

-Aun no. Pero si es eso lo que deseas Harry…el veneno ya esta haciendo efecto…solo tardará unos minutos más…

Harry atrajo a Draco y le besó suavemente en los labios, con amor y pasión contenidos.

-No, Draco, quiero dejar esto atrás. Solo me importa una cosa, y la tengo justo entre los brazos.

Se besaron de nuevo, y Draco murmuró con una sonrisa radiante:

-Listo?

-¡Adelante!

Y cogidos de la mano, los jóvenes avanzaron hacia el lago, hasta tocar su superficie y avanzando por las aguas cristalinas, se deshicieron lentamente en volutas de leve niebla.

Al día siguiente, los primeros alumnos en encaminarse a los invernaderos divisaron un extraño grupo de animales junto al lago. Curiosos, en grupo de Slytherin y Griffindor se acercó cauteloso y en silencio por el verde césped.

Fawkes sobrevolaba el lago trinando lastimeramente y un grupo de centauros, varios unicornios, ciervos, lobos y multitud de lechuzas se agolpaban en torno a un viejo sauce, cerca del lago.

Cuando los chicos llegaron cerca, los animales le abrieron paso y vieron a los dos amantes, recostados sobre el tronco nudoso, arropados por una suave manta, una leve sonrisa de felicidad en los yertos labios.

Draco sujetaba a Harry contra su pecho, entre sus brazos y piernas, protegiéndole. El rostro del moreno reposaba en el hombro de rubio, con aspecto pacífico y tranquilo. La mano derecha de Draco se enlazaba en la izquierda de Harry y una sonrisa dulce iluminaba sus facciones.

Su otra mano se enlazaba en la frágil cintura del cuerpo malherido y roto de su amor, y de entre los dedos de la mano derecha de Harry emergía un pergamino. Sollozando, sobrecogidos, los jóvenes se arrodillaron en el césped, y Firence, el centauro zaino de ojos azul hielo se inclinó y desenrolló el pliego de pergamino. Con voz grave y profunda, comenzó a leer en voz alta:

"_A quien corresponda:_

_Harry James Potter sufría, os suplicó y os rogó, pero nadie escucho sus llamadas de auxilio. Acallar su voz era mejor para vuestras conciencias hipócritas y dejarle sufrir eternamente, atrapado por su propio cuerpo, viviendo una agonía de la cual solo podía liberarse bajo los efectos de un hechizo de insensibilidad, incapaz de moverse o de hace las más simples cosas por sí mismo, atado para siempre a una silla de ruedas y una cama de hospital._

_Pero yo si le escuche y cumplí mi promesa, porque le amaba, le amaba aunque nunca nos dejasteis vivir nuestro amor, porque yo no era adecuado para él. Pero ahora, en la muerte, reposaremos siempre unidos, puesto que vuestras disputas ya no pueden alcanzarnos. Deseo que mi fortuna sea repartida entre los que la necesitan, al igual que la de mi esposo ante los ojos de los dioses, ya que con nosotros mueren dos antiguos linajes. _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter ."_

Fawkes rozó con su pico los cuerpos inertes y estos se transformaron en una bella estatua de mármol blanco, la estatua de dos amantes, dulcemente recostados, mirando el lago. Y aun permanece allí, monumento eterno a la memoria de un amor que nade entendió, pero que era más fuerte que las trabas que la vida arrojó en su paso, más fuerte incluso que la muerte.


End file.
